This invention relates to suction catheter assemblies.
The invention is more particularly concerned with assemblies of the kind having an aspirating catheter enclosed within a protective, flexible sleeve and which can be advanced through a coupling at one end of the assembly. The coupling has one port connected to a tracheal tube and two further side ports by which ventilation of the patient can take place. In use, the machine end of the catheter is connected to a suction source via a valve. Secretions that build up on the inside of the tracheal tube, the trachea and bronchi can be periodically removed by advancing the catheter through the coupling and down the tracheal tube and opening the valve. The coupling enables ventilation of the patient to continue while suctioning takes place.
Examples of catheter assemblies having an aspirating catheter which is contained within a sleeve and which can be pushed through a sliding seal on coupling are described in several patents, such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,762 to Radford; U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,344 to Palmer; U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,539 to Palmer; U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,296 to Palmer; U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,859 to Lambert; U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,726 to Lambert; U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,199 to Palmer; U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,255 to Lambert; U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,579 to Palmer; U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,741 to Lambert; U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,743 to Lambert; U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,466 to Lambert; U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,806 to Palmer; U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,580 to Radford; U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,646 to Page; U.S. Pat. No. 5,065,754 to Jensen; U.S. Pat. No. 5,073,164 to Hollister; and GB 2207736 to Hollister. Suction catheter assemblies of this kind are also available from Smiths Industries Medical Systems Inc under the trade mark STERICATH and from Ballard Medical Products Inc under the trade mark TRACHCARE.
It is sometimes desired to rotate the catheter as it is advanced and withdrawn from the tracheal tube and trachea so that the aspirating tip of the catheter is wiped around the internal circumference of the tube and trachea. In this way, a maximum amount of the secretions can be removed. It has been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,752 to provide the catheter with a wheel by which the catheter can be rotated. This, however, has the disadvantage in that it requires the clinician to twist the wheel at the same time as advancing the catheter which can be a difficult manoeuvre to perform.